1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for forming thin film transistor arrays on a color filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been widely applied in electrical products because of their high image quality, compact size, light weight, low driving voltage and low power consumption. LCDs have been introduced into portable computers, personal digital assistants and color televisions and are becoming the mainstream display apparatus.
A conventional LCD includes a transistor array substrate, a color filter substrate and liquid crystals filled between the transistor array substrate and the color filter substrate. The transistor array substrate and the color filter substrate have to be aligned properly because each of the transistors on the transistor array substrate should be aligned with one of the color filters on the color filter substrate. As the size of the LCD becomes increasingly larger, aligning the transistor array substrate with the color filter substrate is increasingly more difficult.
Furthermore, the LCD manufacturer takes great effort to reduce the use of masks because masks are very expensive, and steps of exposing and developing are time consuming and have many risks about aligning error. Half tone masks are developed to reduce the use of masks. However, the manufacturing cost and risks of the half tone masks are more than the conventional masks.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a method for manufacturing an LCD, which can reduce the use of the masks without employing half tone masks, and reduce the difficulties in aligning the transistor array substrate and the color filter substrate.